


And now it's time for Ridiculous Parodies with Jay Walker...

by CaptainSteve1



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dancing and Singing, Gen, Humor, It's about the lols, It's mostly about Jay, Parody, Procrastinating, Song Parody, so here's this thing, veggie tales - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSteve1/pseuds/CaptainSteve1
Summary: ...The part of the show where Jay comes out and sings a ridiculous parody. Most recent: One day, while talking with Sensei Wu, Jay confronts one of his deepest fears.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	1. Dance of the Lightning Boi

**Author's Note:**

> Ahoy!
> 
> This is called doing everything I possibly can to procrastinate
> 
> To everyone that actually speaks Spanish, I'm sorry if the Spanish parts are terrible. Google translate isn't always reliable and I speak hardly a word of it myself (despite taking several Spanish courses over the years. I remember nothing)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago or Veggie Tales or this song

Narrator: Now it's time for "Ridiculous Parodies with Jay" the part of the show where Jay comes out and sings a ridiculous parody.

Narrator: Jay will be performing the traditional Ninjagoian ballad, 'The Dance of Lightning Boi' in it's original Spanish. Zane, Master of Ice, will translate.

-

Jay: Miren al chico del rayo

Zane: Watch the Lightning Boi

Jay: Miren como se mueve

Zane: See how he moves

Jay: Como un Anacondrai

Zane: Like an Anacondrai

Jay: Tras un raton

Zane: Chasing a mouse

Jay: Miren al chico del rayo

Zane: Watch the Lightning Boi

Jay: Sus suaves movimientos

Zane: Oh, how smooth his motion

Jay: Tal como mantequilla

Zane: Like butter

Jay: En un chango pelon.

Zane: On a... bald... monkey?

-

Jay: Miren al chico del rayo

Zane: Watch the Lightning Boi

Jay: Toda la gente

Zane: All the people

Jay: Envidian a su amigo

Zane: Envy their friend

Jay: Como el quiere bailar!

Zane: Wishing to dance as he

Jay: Bailando rayo nino!

Zane: Dancing Lightning Boi

Jay: Bailando rayo nino!

Zane: Dancing Lightning Boi

Jay: Bailando rayo nino!

Zane: Dancing Lightning Boi

Jay: Baila, baila, ya!

Zane: Dance, dance, yeah!

-

Jay: Miren el Nindroide

Zane: Look at the Nindroid

Jay: No es triste?

Zane: Isn't it sad?

Jay: El no puede bailar

Zane: He... can't dance?

Jay: Pobre Nindroide

Zane: Poor... Nindroid...

Jay: El deberia poder bailar

Zane: He wishes he could dance

Jay: Como el chico del rayo

Zane: Like the Lightning Boi

Jay: Libre y suavemente

Zane: Free and smooth

Jay: Pero el no puede danzar

Zane: But he can't... Okay! Stop the parody!

Zane: What do you mean I can't dance? I can dance!

What about when my funny switch is on?

Didn't you see me dancing when my funny switch is on?"

Jay: No comprendo

Zane: No comprendo? I'll show you 'No comprendo'!

Lloyd: Mom! Dad! Look over here!

Lloyd: Get a picture of me next to the Ninja!

Garmadon: Okay, Luh-Loyd. But we'd better hurry- I think the Stone Warriors have your mother confused with someone else!

Garmadon: Say 'CHEEZ!'

All: CHEEZ

-

Jay: Escuchen al chico del rayo

Zane: Listen to the Lightning Boi

Jay: Oiga su voz fuerte

Zane: Hear his strong voice

Jay: Como un Anacondrai

Zane: Like an Anacondrai

Jay: Listo a devorar

Zane: About to eat

Jay: Escuchen al chico del rayo

Zane: Listen to the Lightning Boi

Jay: Que dulce as su canto

Zane: Oh, how sweet his voice

Jay: La vos en su garganta parece un coro de pequenos arrendjos azules

Zane: The breath from his throat is like a chorus of little blue jays

-

Jay: Escuchen al chico del rayo

Zane: Listen to the Lightning Boi

Jay: Toda la gente

Zane: All the people

Jay: Envidian a su amigo

Zane: Envy their friend

Jay: Como el quieren cantar!

Zane: Wishing to sing as he

Jay: Chico rayo cantando!

Zane: Singing Lightning Boi

Jay: Chico rayo cantando!

Zane: Singing Lightning Boi

Jay: Chico rayo cantando!

Zane: Singing Lightning Boi

Jay: Canta, canta, ya!

Zane: Sing, sing, yeah!

-

Jay: Escuchen el Nindroide

Zane: Look at the Nindroid

Jay: No es triste?

Zane: Isn't it sad?

Jay: El no puede cantar

Zane: He can't sing

Jay: Pobre Nindroide

Zane: Poor Nindroid

Jay: El deberia poder cantar

Zane: He wishes he could sing

Jay: Fuerte y dulce como el rayo

Zane: Strong and sweet like the Lightning Boi

Jay: Pero no puede

Zane: But he can't!

Jay: Ni siquiera da un silbido

Zane: Can't even... whistle!

ò ^ ó

Zane: All right! That's it Senior! Come over here and let me sing YOU a song!

Jay: Adios, amigos!

Narrator: This has been "Ridiculous Parodies with Jay". Tune in next time to hear Jay sing...

Jay: Zane is really angry! I hope he doesn't catch me! It'd probably be best, if you left, to go look at memes!


	2. tHe bABy sErpeNtinE sOnG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahoy! I'm really glad everyone liked this so much :P Here's another one!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Ya'll are so sweet ;w;

Narrator: And now it's time for ridiculous parodies with Jay, the part of the show where Jay comes out and sings a ridiculous parody...

Jay: *comes out in a cowboy hat*

Jay: THe baBy sErpeNtinE sOng

*begins to dance*

Jay: Everybody's got a baby Serpentine! Yours is pink but mine is green!

Jay: They come from underground and they sure are mean

Jay: Oh, everybody's got a baby Serpentine- EEEEEeEEEEeeeeeEEE-

Jay: *dances more*

Jay: Took my Serpentine to the store, got his head stuck in the door

Jay: Spilled his venom all over the floor, oh everybody's got a-

Kai: STOP IT! STOP! Stop RIGHT now, Jay! What are you doing? You can't go around saying everyone's got a baby Serpentine when no one has one!

Jay: ?

Kai: We're gonna get angry fan-mail saying, "Where's MY baby Serpentine?" and "Why don't I have a baby Serpentine?" Are you prepared to deal with that? DIDN'T THINK SO!

Jay: ?

Kai: Ugh, just stop. being. sO. RIDICULOUS

Jay: :(

Narrator: This has been ridiculous parodies with Jay. Tune in next chapter to hear Jay sing...

Jay: Everybody's got a little red dragon, yours rides a bike but mine drives a wagon. Hers was small but-

Kai: AHHHHHHHHHHH


	3. I LOVE MA SCHNOZE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahoy! I'm back!
> 
> This one was requested by Seleine16 on fanfiction. net, and it turned out really funny!
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH to TheNightNinja2 for co writing this this chapter with me! If it wasn't for her awesome ideas this would not be NEAR AS GOOD. Thank you so much Night!
> 
> After typing "nose" so many times it starts to stop looking like a word ':D

Narrator: One day, while talking with Sensei Wu, Jay confronts one of his deepest fears.

Jay: If my nose ever left my face, packed a bag and left a space that'd be too bad, I'd be so sad

Sensei Wu: I see that'd be too bad, you'd be so sad

Jay: That'd be too bad

Jay: If my nose said, "ADIOS, I don't like you I think you're gross" that'd be too bad, I might get mad

Sensei Wu: That'd be too bad, you might get mad

Jay: That'd be too bad

Jay: If my nose moved to Dubai, left a mess and took my eye, that'd be too bad, I'd call my dad

Sensei Wu: That'd be too bad, you'd call your dad

Jay: That'd be too bad

Sensei Wu: Hold it! Did you say your father? Fascinating! So what you're saying is that if your nose left you...?

Jay: That'd be too bad, I'd be so sad, I might get mad, I'd call my dad, that'd be too bad

Sensei Wu: That'd be to bad.

Sensei Wu: That'd be too bad, why?

Jay: Because I love my nose!

Jay: *commences to blow nose in seven different languages*

Sensei Wu:

Sensei Wu: Oh my, this is more serious than I thought. Jay, tell me, what do you see here? *shows picture of bird*

Jay: Um, that looks like a nose

Sensei Wu: And this? *shows picture of Kai*

Jay: It's a nose

Sensei Wu: And this? *picture of [insert image here]*

Jay: IT'S A NOSE, IT'S A NOSE, IT'S A NOSE, NOSE, NOSE!

IT'S A NOSE, IT'S A NOSE, IT'S A NOSEY, NOSEY, NOSE!

IT'S A NOSE, IT'S A NOSE, IT'S A NOSE, NOSE, NOSE!

Jay: Nosey nose, nose

Sensei Wu: Uh, Jay? Tell me about your childhood

Jay: *flops down on couch* When I was just two years old, I left my nose out in the cold and it turned bright red, that's what I said

Sensei Wu: It turned bright red, that's what you said?

Jay: That's what I said

Jay: On the day I notched my brow I had to kiss my Great Aunt Yao, and she had a beard, and it felt weird

Sensei Wu: My, my, she had a beard and it felt weird? *wonders if it was a nice beard*

Jay: She had a beard

Jay: Ten days after I turned eight, got my nose stuck in a gate and my friends all laughed

Jay: And I just stood there until the fire department came and broke the lock with a crow bar and I had to spend the next six weeks in nose rehab with this kid named Morro who got stung by a bee right on the nose and we just laughed at each other until the fifth week because both our noses were so swollen and when he did start speaking he just spoke Swedish and I only knew like three words in Swedish except now I know four because Morro taught me the word for nose

Jay: Näsa!

Sensei Wu:

Sensei Wu: Your friends all laughed? Näsa? Uhh, how do you spell that?

Jay: I don't know

Sensei Wu: So what you're saying is, that when you were young...?

Jay: It turned bright red, that's what I said

Jay: She had a beard and it felt weird

Jay: My friends all laughed

Jay: Näsa!

Sensei Wu: I'm confused

Jay: I LOVE MY NOSE

Jay: *continues to SNEEZE in 13 different languages*

Narrator: This has been ridiculous parodies with Jay. Tune in next chapter to hear Jay say-

Jay: Have I ever told you how I feel about my LIPS?

Sensei Wu: Oh, look at the time!


	4. Where's my fuCKING JAde bLADE-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his fight with the Master of Nature, Jay rushes to find a Jade blade, only to find that someone else got to it first

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahoy! I'm back with another chapter!
> 
> Big thanks to everyone that's reviewed, you're very sweet! And, another big thanks to TheNightNinja2 that's been helping me out with these!
> 
> This chapter is a parody of Where is my hairbrush? It's a classic, I hope you enjoy. This takes place during season 4, right after Jay's legendary battle with Bolobo, Master of Nature (you know the one ;)

Narrator: And now it's time for Ridiculous Parodies with Jay Walker, the part of the show where Jay comes out and sings a ridiculous parody.

Narrator: Our curtain opens as Jay, having just finished defeating Bolobo, Master of Nature, (who had recently made a rude interruption to Jay's soak in the hot tub), is searching for a Jade blade, per Master Chen's instructions. Having no success, Jay cries out...

Jay: Oh, where is a Jade blade?

Oh, where is a Jade blade?

Oh, where, oh, where, oh, where, oh, where, oh, where, oh, where, oh, where, oh, where, oh, where...

Is a Jade blade?

Narrator: Having heard his cry, Cole, Master of Earth, enters the scene. He has a Jade blade of his own, as well as an apparent stomachache. Though shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of Jay in nothing but a towel, Cole regains his composure and reports...

Cole: I think I saw another Jade blade back there!

Jay: Back there is my Jade blade.

Back there is my Jade blade.

Back there, back there, oh, where back there? Oh, where, oh, where, back there, back there, back there... is my Jade blade.

Narrator: Having heard his joyous proclamation, Chamille, Master of Form, enters the scene. Shocked and slightly intrigued at the sight of Jay in nothing but a towel, Chamille regains her composure and comments...

Chamille: You should find a Jade blade, Skylor already took the one over there!

Narrator: Jay is taken aback. She took his Jade blade? What would this mean? What will become of him? What would become of the Jade blade? Would he lose the Tournament already? Jay laments...

Jay: No fair, she took my Jade blade.

No fair, she took my Jade blade.

No fair, no fair, no where, no fair, no fair, no fair, no where, back there, no fair...

She took my Jade blade.

Narrator: Having heard his pouting, Kai, Master of Fire, enters the scene. Shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of Jay in nothing but a towel, Kai regains his composure and confesses...

Kai: Jay, that old Jade blade you were gonna get... Well, you didn't get it, you didn't make it in time, so... Well, I'm sorry... Skylor got to it first, cause she's COOL

Narrator: Feeling a deep sense of loss, Jay stumbles back and cries...

Jay: How dare she take my Jade blade?

How dare she take my Jade blade!?

Not fair, not fair, how dare, not fair, no where, how dare, not fair, not fair, how dare! She take my Jade blade!

Narrator: Having heard his lament, Skylor, Master of Amber, enters the scene. Though shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of Jay in nothing but a towel, Skylor regains her composter and, deciding to be a good sport anyway, Skylor says...

Skylor: Thanks for the Jade blade!

Narrator: Skylor exits the scene, smugly escaping with the Jade blade. Jay scowls, but, still feeling he should try and be nice as well, he calls out...

Jay: Take care of that Jade blade!

Take care, you took my Jade blade!

Take care, take care, don't dare not care, take care, nice hair, no fair, take care, take care...

Of my Jade blade!

Narrator: The end!

*Applause*

Jay: Gad damn it, now I gotta find another Jade blade...

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. This happened. Hopefully you laughed a little bit *crosses fingers* And hopefully it didn't suck *double crosses fingers*
> 
> Review maybe?


End file.
